rich punks, rich preps
by YashaLoves69
Summary: another high school fic,inu and kag secrettly know each other, she rich very rich, will they get together to be more than friends. i suck at sums
1. meet the gang

i don't not own Inuyasha or Dragonball z or Evanescence or Yugioh

I am your normal half demon, half Saiyan senior high student at Shikon no Tama high school. I am a punk Goth, not really punk but not really Goth either so I am both. I am very happy in my little group of friends, they all added their own little thing to the group. Goten my twin brother is a punk who loves to train with me and write great songs. His girlfriend bra who we've both know all of our life's, she is a half Saiyan like me but is also half human. Bra's brother Trunks is also half Saiyan, and there is his girlfriend jewel, who is completely human. There is Sango who is like a sister to me, well she a Miko like me but she is also a demon slayer but only evil demons. There's Amy jewels best friend she like jewels is also completely human. There's Peter now he only moved to town a few weeks ago but we've all become very good friends. He's a half demon, like some of us but his part wolf demon. R.J Peters best friend is a demon hunter like Sango but he's human to. Last but not least is Jess the cat demon. She has the abilities to turn into a giant cat. You see myself and gang weren't the most popular people in the school but we did care. I always thought if people knew we were all rich that they would like us more, so we kept that a secret until one day they were all over at my house jamming. The rich preppie kids were walking by and saw us there. I looked out the opening from my room to see them staring so I walked out on my porch and yelled **" What are you looking at" **they all looked up and the sobbest girl in the school looked up and said **"Why, are you in that house it's the most expensive house around?" **

"**Because Kikyo I live here" **

"**You do not" **Kikyo answered back

"**Yes I don't" **I answered.With that said I turned around and went back to the jamming, the preps stood outside until they heard me start to sing.

**I tried to kill the pain**

**but only brought more**

**I lay dying**

**and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**

**am I too lost to be saved**

**am I too lost?**

**my God my tourniquet**

**return to me salvation**

**my God my tourniquet**

**return to me salvation**

**do you remember me**

**lost for so long**

**will you be on the other side**

**or will you forget me**

**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**

**am I too lost to be saved**

**am I too lost?**

**my God my tourniquet**

**return to me salvation**

**my God my tourniquet**

**return to me salvation**

**my wounds cry for the grave**

**my soul cries for deliverance**

**will I be denied Christ**

**tourniquet**

**my suicide**

All they could do was stare and the tallest guy with silver(yes silver) hair had a big smile on his face. See what nobody knew was that Inuyasha (tall silver haired guy) has known me all his life. You see our parents always wanted us to get married but Inuyasha and myself never really got to know each other well enough to become more then friends. After Kikyo noticed the smile on Inuyasha face she grabbed his arm and they all started to walk away. I looked out the window and turned and said **"we better head for school, but you know by the time we get there everyone's going to know that were rich" **Everyone agreed with me and left for school. When we got there I noticed a tall very cute guy waiting for us. It was Seto Kaiba my boyfriend as soon as I saw him I ran up to him and gave him a huge and of course a kiss. As we were talking Kikyo came up to me and said **"You know Kagome being that your so rich you should be hanging out with us"**

"**Well Kikyo, Seto's rich to and he's not hanging out with you"**

" **Right I forgot you're rich to" **as she was talking myself and the gang walked away.

Please Review, i know i'm notvery good, but heyI love to write.


	2. 2

First period was starting and myself and the gang sat in their normal spots but I noticed something today, Inuyasha couldn't help by stare at me. At that moment I decided that I would talk to him later at his house.

The first three classes were uneventful but at lunch time everyone kept coming up to me and tried to borrow money. Seto became so mad that he had some of his workers from Kaiba corp. blocked them off from the group. All I could do was huge Seto and kiss him. At the end of the day I walked home by myself because everyone one else had to go to work, you see they others are rich but they had to work to stay rich, I will probably never have to work. When I got home, I noticed Inuyasha sitting on his porch. So I went under his porch and jumped up. Inuyasha knew I was there. He looked at me and said **"Can I help you with something Kagome?"**

"**Actually yes, why were staring at me today?"**

"**Oh, that, well I couldn't get over how well you sing"**

"**That's way you were staring"**

"**Yep"**

"**Inuyasha do you hate me"**

"**No why?"**

"**Well, in the last two years you barely said two things to me, is it because of your girlfriend Kikyo"**

"**Well, first of all I don't hate you and yes Kikyo doesn't want me to talk to you, and she is my girlfriend so you know" **as they were talking Seto showed up at my house. When my mom answered the down and said that I wasn't home yet Seto jumped in his car and went looking for me. When he was gone I said good bye and then went home.

Inuyasha sat there watching me leave, feeling a little bad for the Kikyo thing. As he was thinking his phone rang, **"hello"**

"**Hey man, was up?"**

"**Nothing"**

"**Any way you know that girl that hangs with Kagome, um Sango"**

"**Yeah what about her"**

"**I asked her out the other day"**

"**You did, what did see say"**

"**She said yes, so I'll be with her tomorrow, you should hang out with us to, if you want"**

"**I guess that can't be that bad being that Kikyo won't be there tomorrow"**

"**Cool, talk to you tomorrow"**

"**Yeah see ya" **Then he hung up the phone and went to his room and started to write a song that he thought that I would be able to sing.

The next morning Miroku walked to school with myself and the gang. Inuyasha caught up and also started to walk with them. When I noticed Inuyasha I had a little of a blush on my face. I didn't know what to say to him so I just kept walking. The day went uneventful like always. Until Kikyo came to the school after it ended. She saw Inuyasha hanging out with me and see didn't like that. Kikyo walked up to the group and started to kiss Seto. I just stare and it seemed that Seto didn't stop her. I went up to them and said **"I hope you have a great life"**

"**oh, we will" **Kikyo said. I turned around and went home. The sad part was I didn't care that happened. Inuyasha saw how I reacted and followed me home. He knew if I didn't go straight home I was going to the mountains to train a little. When Inuyasha noticed that my sent wasn't at home he headed for the mountain. When he got there he saw that I wasn't training but sitting at the edge of the cliff. I was looking at the sky. It was turning night. Inuyasha went up to me and sat beside me. He turned and said **"you ok?"**

"**I'm fine, you"**

"**I'm fine to"**

" **Are you sure?"**

"**I'm sure"**

"**I never thought I would see my boyfriend and your girlfriend"**

"**Me to" **we sat like that for a few hours then we went home.

The next day Inuyasha and Miroku were part of the group now. Seto started to hang with Kikyo in Inuyasha's place. Miroku had started to date Sango. Inuyasha was becoming closer and closer with me.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the anime's or songs in this story


	3. 3

It's been four weeks since the Kikyo thing. And the dance was next week. I decided not to go because I would be the only one without a date. I was training outside my house when Inuyasha showed up.** " hey, what can I do for you Inuyasha"**

"**well, first you can let me train with you, and second you can come to the dance with me"**

"**sure you can train with me, and I would love to go to the dance with a friend like you"**

'**I meant as my girlfriend"**

"**I think I can do that" **as soon as I said yes we started to train. Inuyasha loved to train with me because I actually gave him a hard time. I taught him how to fly and to use energy blast.

It was the night of the dance, I went with Inuyasha, and Sango went with Miroku, Trunks went with Jewels, Goten went with bra and Amy brought her own date, his name was Ryan. We all had so much fun. Seto had gone with Kikyo, even though he wanted to go with me. Sango and Miroku were crown prince and princess of the dance floor, and Inuyasha and I were crowned king and queen. Later that night I went to Inuyasha's house and we had movie night, we decided on horror movies. By the second movie I was covering my eyes in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha looked down at me and kissed my forehead. I looked up to him and crashed my lips on his.

The next day at school Inuyasha and myself walked to class together but not before Kikyo ran into us. **"Hun, so what do you want Kikyo"**

"**Nothing just want Inuyasha back"**

"**Well to bad"**

"**I don't think so Kikyo"**

'**I do think so Kagome"**

'**I will not let him go even if he wanted to go"**

"**really Kagome you mean it"**

"**yep, I really, really mean it Inuyasha"**

"**I feel the same way" **Myself and Inuyasha turned and walked away. We went to his car and meant up with Jewels and Trunks. When they noticed us Jewels ran over to us and said **"Goten was taken"**

"**What by who"**

"**I don't know, can't you feel his chi"**

"**hold on let me see" **I closed my eyes. I quickly opened them again and said **"I think he's trying to contact me because it feels like his in super saiyan mode" **

"**good lets go"**

"**jewels your human, you don't have any powers, do you?"**

"**actually Trunks has been teaching me how to fly and use energy blast"**

"**cool, but don't get hurt k"**

"**k"**

"**Lets go" **I closed my eyes and Trunks and Jewels grabbed my shoulders and I used insist translocation. When we got there we were surrounded by guards I counted 8. Goten was in the next room. I quickly transformed and started to head towards the room. After I got to the room he was in I noticed that he was bleeding which pissed me off even more than I was. I quickly untied him and he looked up **"Sis is that you?" **

" **Of course who else who be able to find you, now lets energy merge" **

" **K" **At that moment Inuyasha, Trunks and jewels came running slamming the door behind them. Goten and myself locked hands and yelled **" TWIN ENERGY MERGE"**

and at that moment Goten was full of life. After we did that I turned and told them to open the door. So they did. After that Goten and I went super saiyan. With that we all got ready to fight, but when they saw us go super saiyan they all ran out the other door. So I grab everyone and left.

It's been two weeks since I got Goten back. Inuyasha and I decided that it would be fun to go swimming with everyone. When we got there we ran into a girl from school was there waiting for us. Inuyasha turned to the girl and said **"hey Lucretia, what are you doing here" "wanted to ask you guys if I can hang with you" " Why" " Because Kikyo's a b" "oh sure" " Kagome, this is Lucretia the lynx demon" " Hello" **So all of us went to the lake we saw Kikyo and her little gang on the other side of the lake. We all turned and didn't pay attention to her. After we were done changing Inuyasha grabbed me and threw me into the lake. We swam for hours before we all had to leave.


	4. 4

Four months later. Prom was tonight and all of the girls were at my house getting ready. There was me, Jewels, Amy, Lucretia, Jess, Sango and Bra. I'm wearing a black dress with one strap and it goes to my feet, with black heels and light purple lipstick. Jewels is wearing a long blue strapless dress with light blue heels and clear lip gloss. Amy is wearing also a blue dress but hers is dark blue. She has short heels and pink lip stick. Lucretia is wearing a light green dress that goes to her feet and light green heels with pink lip stick. Jess is wearing a black dress with red straps and red heels. Sango is wearing a pink dress with black lining and pink heels. And last but not least Bra is wearing a red strapless dress with red boots. After we were all done getting ready we went down stairs to wait for our dates. It goes me and Inuyasha, Jewels and Trunks, Amy and Ryan, Lucretia and her boyfriend Shippo, Jess and her boyfriend Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku and Bra and my twin brother Goten. The guys finally show up when the all see us their jaws all drop to the floor.

When we finally get to the dance we all headed for our very large table. After a few minutes we all get up and start dancing. After we were dancing Peter and R.J. finally show up with their dates, Peter went with Ayme and R.J went with Kaguya. We were all having the best time, but we decide that we would head for my house in the country to hang out.

When we got to the house I went and grabbed the capsule that had the grab package meaning fireworks, tents food, you name it and it was there. Everyone grabbed their bags and went and changed. Inuysaha grabbed the fireworks and set them all up. After everything was set up, Jess being the one who can control fire set the fireworks off.

They were extremely nice fireworks. They went on for hour and a half. After they were done we all went and changed into our PJ'S. after we all stayed up and watch the night sky.

The next morning when I woke up, I didn't remember going to bed, but then I felt something warm beside me, when I turned around I saw inuyasha laying there and all I did was smile. when he felt me move he slowly opens his eyes. **" Morning" " Morning Yasha" **after that I got up to be greeted by Jess. We both jumped into the air for a little morning training. As we were training Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came out of their tents. They looked up to find us fighting in the air. After a hour of training we both came down. Inuyasha grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to his lap, and Sesshomaru did the same to Jess. After everyone was up we all headed back into town, because we girls wanted to go shopping.

When we got to the mall, right away Jess and myself went to wild Goth. I ended up buying a black mesh top with bagging black pants. Jess ended up buying a dark blue top that said I leave bite marks and a part of pants that have chains all over them. When we left the store inuyasha and sesshomaru were sitting talking when they noticed us. They both got up and took our bags and grabbed our hands. We were walking Kikyo and her newest boy toy came walking up. When I looked at the guy I felt I knew him some how. When they reach us they guys grabbed my hand and kissed it I was so shock I didn't know what to do. Then he spoke "**it's been a while Kagome" "Hun" "oh, you don't remember me, it's me Naraku" " What" "So you do remember me" " Stay away from me" 'Why, you don't want to remember the old times we has " Which you forced me into, if you remember" " Kagome" **I turned to look at Inuyasha "**What does he mean" " Ah… he… ah… raped me" "WHAT"** I grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him away. Inuyasha stopped me before we hit the car. In looked straight into my eyes and said **"why didn't you tell me?" " Because I knew you would act the way you did" " Kagome' " I'm sorry can we stop talking about it" "Ah yeah sure" **

Today's the day we all finish high school. One step and were done. First we get a diploma and then we party.


	5. 5

Kagome POV

It's been two months since I've seen Naraku and he hasn't shown up since, and I couldn't be happier about. All the gang and me are starting university. A few things have changed like Trunks and Jewels broke up and Amy was getting married, Inuyasha and I are still together and he still hasn't ask me to be his mate yet. It's the first day of classes and Sango and I have music class. It turns out that Inuyasha, Miroku, Jewels and Peter also have music class. After the three boys noticed us they headed towards us but were cut off but all the little Barbie dolls. They we hitting on the boys but the boys just keep going towards us. Inuyasha sat right behind me and kissed the back of my neck. Miroku went up to Sango and pulled her into his lap and kisses her. As we were sitting the teacher came in and start to place us into groups it was Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, jewels, Peter and I. The first project was for each member of the group to write a song and then decide whom song they would sing.

The next we all headed for Inuyasha and mines apartment. It was 11:00 at night when we finally wrote the song. We called it "My immortal" and it goes like this.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone **

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**And though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

The next day we all headed towards class. When out of nowhere the teacher came running at us? We all stopped to let her come to us. **"Great news guys" " What's that" "Well, there a record manger coming to see you guys perform." "What, how when" "well, today in class and I phoned and said you guys were really good"**


	6. 6

We stood there in shock. As we were standing there a guy with a very nice suit came in. our teacher turned to him and waved him over.

"**everyone this is mr. Boyd he is the man I called to come and see you" **

" **Hey"** we all said at once.

It was know time to show him what we were made of. We were going to sing My immortal but we decide on missing. I went up to the mic and started to sing.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one,  
'Isn't something missing?'

You won't cry for my absence, I know.  
You forgot me long ago,  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out.  
Isn't something missing?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

After we were done singing Mr. Boyd got up and was smiling he walked up to us and said **"great job, I would love for you to be part of tama records"**

" **really"**

"**come by tomorrow and we will right a contract"**

"**sure" **then he left.


End file.
